


I'll Be Seeing You

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-07
Updated: 1999-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser is jealous of Meg's new fiance. But wedding plans soon turn into a murder investigation.





	I'll Be Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

I'll Be Seeing You

## I'll Be Seeing You

by Ban Oks 

Disclaimer: All characters described  belong to Alliance, Paul Haggis, associated Due South writers and performers etc. Please due not sue.  Not mine just borrowing TYK.   
For personal consumption only do not use otherwise without *author's* permission. 

Dedicated to Pat, Bing and Bad Kitty - icky ending for Pat, it's about as romantic as I can  get ;)   
  

Benton Fraser lay reading his father's journal by the soft yellow light of his oil lamp. The night wind  breezed coldly  through the open window. Dief was restless, his lupine frame twisting in fleeting dreams. Benton replaced the book carefully on his  bedside cabinet and  gazed sightlessly at the echoing shadows  on the wall. 

A  swell of  loneliness washed  over him but soon gave in to  a baser emotion. Jealousy. With a deep sigh he finally admitted it to himself.   He had *acted* the perfect Mountie all day. He had been extremely if not excessively courteous, diplomatic \- and all the other social graces he used to hide his feelings so well. 

Inspector Thatcher's fiancé had been  pleasant enough; they had even had an interesting discussion on various  obscure equine diseases, including his own. But the Patagonian vet intended to take his - he gave a rueful smile - *his* Meg home with him. Had she ever been his though? Had their one  brief moment of intimacy perched precariously atop the runaway train arisen simply through passion of circumstance? He closed his eyes and relived the scene.  If only Buck hadn't interrupted - perhaps...?   
    
  

"Hi Frasier, I was wondering if you were free for lunch." Detective Vecchio greeted his friend cautiously, anticipating rejection.  Fraser had withdrawn into himself lately, unwilling to face up to his friend's inevitable questioning. 

Ray stood silently in front of Fraser's desk.  A light dusting of  snow covered his dark winter coat.  He peeled off his leather gloves and waved one in Fraser's face.  "Hey Benny, anyone in there?"  His tone was light but his sensitive green eyes betrayed his anxiety. 

At first the Mountie did not seem to register his presence.  He continued to stare at the paper in front of him - then he closed his eyes and laid down the pen he had been holding so tightly.  The sheet was headed "Wedding List."  There was a difficult pause. 

"Sure Ray, thank you kindly for the offer.  I'll just get my coat." Fraser suddenly seemed to come to life, to appreciate the unspoken sentiment behind Ray's visit.  Ray smiled broadly and pulled his gloves back on. 

"C'mon then Benny, my treat." 

Fraser had very little appetite.  Ray was nervous, afraid of leading the conversation into dangerous waters.  Finally Fraser pushed his plate away.  He had hardly touched his meal. 

"I'm sorry Ray, I'm just not hungry.  I guess..." Fraser's voice trailed off.  His attention had been caught by a figure looking in the window, a very familiar figure.   He frowned.  What *was* Meg doing here?  He did an internal double-take.  What on earth was wrong with her?  She continued to peer  through the glass searching  intently through the customers. 

Ray was first to react.  He ploughed through the crowded diner trailing Fraser's apologies in his wake.  But the Mountie reached Meg first all the same.  He wanted to ask what was wrong but the words faltered on his lips.  She looked smaller, weaker, as if all her inner strength had dissolved.  He reached out automatically and took her hand in his.  The gesture unnerved her completely and she pulled away as if stung.  She looked instead at Ray Vecchio standing helplessly by his friend. 

"Detective Vecchio" she said softly, almost  whispering, "may I speak to you - in private?" 

Ray's eyes widened and he half turned towards the Mountie who nodded his stone-faced assent. 

"Sure, what about  my car?  Benny, if you'll wait in Delaney's.."  With a curt nod the Mountie strode back into the diner.   
  

Ray led the way to his car which was parked some little distance away, legally for once.  As he walked along his mind raced through possibilities <I do *not* want to do this. Whatever it is, it's gotta be pretty bad.  Must be if she doesn't want Benny involved.   What if she doesn't want me to tell him?  What if I can't?  He ran his hand nervously over his closely cropped head and opened the car door for Meg. 

She sat hunched against the green leather.  Her eyes focussed on the horizon. 

"First of all, what I'm going to say - I  do not want you to involve Constable Fraser.  Is that agreed Vecchio?" 

"But Frasier..." protested Ray, his heart sinking fast. 

"Is that agreed?" 

Ray bounced his hands in frustration off the driving wheel. 

"Listen..Benny.." 

"Is that agreed?" Thatcher's voice seemed to get back some of its steely character. 

"Agreed" sighed Ray. 

There was a long pause.  Then she began.  It turned out that she was  being stalked.  That she had been stalked relentlessly for approximately 3 weeks now.  A week after her engagement party she had returned alone to her apartment to find the first in a series of  "love  notes" pinned to a parcel containing a set of very expensive silk lingerie.  The "gift" had disturbed her but she had carried out her own discreet though fruitless investigations rather than involve the  police.  An intensely private person Meg felt quite unable to hand over control of her life to outsiders. 

However the situation had escalated out of control with each note becoming subtly more threatening, more controlling.  From the detailed contents she knew she was being followed. 

Meg stopped and glanced quickly at Ray sitting silently beside her.  He had not interrupted once.  She could feel his disapproval of her actions, yet also his sympathy. 

"This morning" she continued passing her hand over her face wearily, "I had to go back to my apartment to collect some papers I'd been working on.  I needed them urgently.  I had to go  back for them myself, I couldn't risk anyone finding anything."  By *anyone* Ray knew she meant Benny. 

"I found this when I  got  there."  She opened her small black handbag clumsily and produced a crumpled envelope, a couple of photographs and an equally crumpled note. 

The first photograph showed Meg and her fiancé coming out of a restaurant, Raul's arm curled protectively round her shoulders, the second showed her glancing up at Fraser standing guard outside the Consulate.  The camera had captured the tender look of a lover. 

The note read simply: 

"Is there something he should know?" 

Ray frowned, Meg's reaction seemed out of proportion to her current state. 

"Raul's body was found at 10.30 this morning.  They say he shot himself.  He left no note." 

Three simple statements of  fact uttered in her usual ultra-disciplined manner. 

"Do you want me to tell Frasier about Raul?" said Ray finally, "I mean about his death.  I can do that for you." 

Meg nodded silently, her eyes were suddenly very bright and she tilted her head as if trying to will the unshed tears back. 

"Look you need to get some rest from all this.  You can't go back home.  Listen I know we don't get on too well but you could stay at my place.  I mean it's not just me - there's ma and ..." Ray was conscious of babbling but  his offer was sincerely  meant. 

"Thank you detective.  I'd like that."  Meg was bone weary and the thought of resting in a safe place was too appealing to pass up. 

Ray pulled out his mobile and dialled:   
"Hey Lynda, it's Ray Vecchio.  Listen can you tell get the Mountie to the phone?  Thanks." 

"Frasier, it's me..Listen I can't pick you up just yet, somethin's come up.  You probably better not wait."  Ray listened to Fraser's end of the conversation. 

"No Benny I can't. Sorry.  See you later." 

"Thank you." said Meg. 

"Yeah" said Ray, putting the Riv into gear and pulling away with rather more care than the car was used to.   
  

Telling Fraser was every bit as difficult as Ray had anticipated, especially given Meg's instructions.  Fraser sat at his desk impassively as Ray stepped through his carefully rehearsed outline of events.  As Ray ground to a halt Ben  simply said "Understood" and bent his head to his work, which appeared to be addressing yet more envelopes. 

Ray wanted desperately to say more so he stood there racking his  brains until  he suddenly noticed what the Mountie was actually doing. 

"Benny!" Ray leaned forward and grabbed a half -written wedding invitation. 

Without a word Fraser swept the rest of the invitations, written and unwritten, into the wastepaper basket by the side of his  desk.   
  

Meg lay on Franchesca's rose-patterned bed, sinking slowly as it softly contoured her aching body.  Mrs Vecchio had been very kind, but had realised just when to back off.  The house was quiet for once.  Frannie had gone as bridesmaid to one of her girlfriends in Maine and even Maria and family had gone on vacation, the details of which had only dimly penetrated. 

The trouble with silence was that you filled the space with your own thoughts.  Fraser's reaction to Raul's death seemed to be more important to her than her own.   Why?  Yet she was afraid to find out.  Maybe she was scared to examine her relationship with Raul too closely.  He had been intelligent and kind, thoughtful and gentle.  But had she loved him or had she given in to his need for her?  Had she simply been escaping her feelings for Ben?  On seeing the photograph she had realised as surely Vecchio  how strong these were.  She knew she was avoiding the manner of Raul's death but felt no acceptance of what she had been told.  Surely Raul hadn't committed suicide because of her, that was just - ridiculous.  She twisted away, her body echoing her mind.   
  

Ray entered Meg's apartment cautiously.  He was on edge, half-expecting the stalker to have gone one step further and be lying in wait.  The door swung wide and he reached for the lights, gun in hand. 

"Geez Benny!" he exploded, waving the weapon wildly at the Mountie sitting quietly on the plush velvet sofa.  "I coulda shot you man,  what do you think you're doin' here?"   
"And you Ray?" rejoindered the Mountie impassively. 

Ray tucked his gun away and looked quickly round the room trying to figure out if there was any "incriminating"  evidence.  Nothing was obvious yet perhaps Benny had found something.  He would wing it until he knew for  certain.   On the other hand, why was Fraser sitting in wait for his superior officer - in the dark yet?  Thank God Meg hadn't insisted on going home. 

"Inspector Thatcher asked me to get some things for her..." was the truth and the best Ray could come up with, so he tried to go on the attack before Benny started asking more awkward questions. 

"So why are you here Benny?  You trying to give the Dragon Lady a conniption?" 

Fraser frowned.  In all truth he didn't know why he was here.  He had set off from the Consulate, walking aimlessly it seemed until he had landed up outside Meg's apartment.  The door was unlocked but he had found no-one inside and apparently nothing disturbed.  So he had waited unable somehow to move from the place. 

He ignored Ray's question.  "Where is she Ray?" he said softly.  Ray's eyes slid to the right, then he looked carefully into the distance.  Benton's heart thudded painfully in his chest.  Had something happened to Meg? 

"Ray!..tell me.." 

Ray took a deep breath and steeled himself for a fight with his best friend. 

"I'm sorry Benny, I can't.  She's alright though.  She just doesn't want anyone, you know bothering her at a time like this." 

"And I'm *anyone*" said Fraser dully, looking down, his shoulders slumped in resignation. 

"Nah, Benny I didn't mean it like that.." pleaded Ray "but I promised.  You understand what a promise means don't ya?" 

"Sure Ray.  I understand." echoed Fraser despondently. 

Ray swallowed.  Fraser didn't seem to want to push it.  Still how could he carry out Meg's instructions with Benny here?  He had to get him out of the way. 

"Hey Benny, can I give you a lift home?"  This seemed the best option.  He could return to  the apartment later. 

"I think someone was in here Ray.  The door was open when I got here." 

"Uh yeah, well nothing looks disturbed, did you find something?"  Ray tried to keep his voice neutral.  "Maybe the Inspector forgot to lock up." he offered lamely. 

Fraser's eyes widened at this.  Did Ray take him for a fool?  Just what  was Ray trying to hide? 

"Excuse me Ray, I think I'll walk home." Benton suited his actions to his words and left quickly, almost brushing his friend aside. 

Ray groaned inwardly.  How was he going to keep Meg's secret and Fraser's friendship? Slipping his hand into his pocket he retrieved the key to Meg's writing  bureau.  It was a delicate pretty little key more feminine than he had imagined her taste to be.  He got up and walked reluctantly across the room to the elegant walnut figured desk.  Inside he found a bundle of letters and envelopes, neatly stacked with Fraser-like precision.  Ray snapped on a pair of thin rubber gloves and produced an evidence bag into which he deposited the stalker's missives. 

He was just about to clear out when a sudden thought struck him.  In all probability the stalker had paid another visit.  But what had he left this time?  Of course he could have been lying in  wait for Meg and made his escape when disturbed...hmm...Benny might have looked over the place, but being easily embarrassed not to say excessively polite he wasn't going to examine certain places too closely.  Ray figured since he was there he might as well search a little more  thoroughly...   
  

A stab of pain startled him.  He looked stupidly down at the hypodermic needle sticking out of his glove.  He pulled it out quickly and watched mesmerised as a small blob of blood welled up on his palm.  A  brightly coloured gift tag hung from the syringe.  It swung incongruously as his hand began to tremble.  Somehow Ray managed to make his eyes focus on the message - one word - * SURPRISE!* 

Ray swallowed, his mouth was dry and he felt very lightheaded.  Had he been drugged - or worse? There was a small amount of dark liquid left.  He thought about driving but figured he was too stressed out to try it, drugs or no drugs.  He put the syringe down on Meg's dressing table.  He caught his breath as it rolled almost to the edge, its movement reflected in the mirror  behind. 

After calling himself in as an emergency Ray returned to the front room and sank into the sofa, trying and failing miserably, to take his mind off his predicament.  Should he call his mother and tell her?  No.  He decided against this - he did not want his mother to worry if it was nothing nor did he want her to remember a conversation with her son as he was dying.  Ray shuddered at the thought and crossed himself reflexively.  Father Behan then?  Last rites over the phone.  <Raymond this is way too morbid.  You are *not* dyin' here.  Benny would never forgive you.  Besides pa would probably beat you up.   
  

A loud insistent banging on the door of his apartment roused Benton from uneasy nightmare ridden dreams.  As he roused to consciousness the exact details  escaped him but the feeling of dread was strong.  Nevertheless he leapt quickly and efficiently to the door. 

"Mr Mustafi!  What's wrong?"  Fraser could see immediately that his neighbour had bad news to impart. 

"Constable Fraser, your friend - Detective Vecchio -  I just got a call from Lieutenant Walsh.  He's in Cook County..." 

Fraser managed to stammer out a brief "Thanks" before retreating back into his room.  He dressed quickly even though his hands were shaking.  Dief studied him anxiously from his recumbent position  by the window. 

"He *will* be alright Dief." said Fraser, trying to calm himself down as  much as his wolf.  "You know Ray he..." He stopped suddenly, transfixed by a sudden awful memory of Louis's funeral.  Dief got up and licked his hand.  Ben managed a half-smile of encouragement and left the apartment at speed.   
  

"I am not a pincushion!" muttered Ray rather testily to the small red-haired nurse taking what seemed to be the last drop of blood he possessed.  The nurse smiled cheerfully and continued.  Ray's mother sat looking upset in one of the chairs by his bedside.  The other chair was occupied by a white-faced Inspector Thatcher. 

"Where's the doctor?  When are we going to get the results?" Mrs Vecchio was asking all the questions Ray would have liked to without looking too anxious in front of his mother.  He had to be strong for her. 

"Doctor Mallard will be with you shortly." responded the nurse and departed with Ray's blood samples. 

"I'm sorry.." began Meg, but she was cut off by Ray.  "Nah, it's OK, I shoulda been more careful.  It's probably nothing.  I mean.." he lowered his voice "this guy's a real sicko, he's probably got other plans..." Ray glanced at Meg's stricken face and shut up.  His mother leaned over and took his hand giving it a brief squeeze.  Ray grinned briefly. 

"Thanks ma, I needed that." 

There  was a soft tap at the door and the red-headed nurse popped her head round. 

"Excuse me" she said apologetically, "there's a gentleman outside insisting on seeing   
Detective Vecchio.  He says his name is Fraser...Benton Fraser?" 

Ray winced.  His mother beamed.  The Inspector half rose from her seat. 

"I have to go, I have to finish a report for Ottowa on our recent rodent infestation; they seem keen on reviewing the smallest detail of  consular operations.  I'll call back later."  It was an excuse for Mrs Vecchio's benefit and Ray knew it.  He nodded to the nurse. 

"It's OK he's a friend, I'd be glad to see him." He turned to Meg. 

"Listen, Call Lieutenant Welsh.  He'll help..." Ray paused and gave her another chance - "..or you could stay.." 

Meg hesitated for a fraction of a second then shook her head.  "I'll call  your Leftenant."  This was the best compromise Ray was going to get from her.  She left quickly, hoping to avoid Benton and almost ran smack into him. 

"Sorry" she said briefly and hurried on. 

Fraser stood transfixed for a moment, unsure as to whether he should pursue her or see Ray and find out just what was wrong.  He finally turned back and entered  Ray's  room with some trepidation. 

"Ah Benton!" greeted Mrs Vecchio, obviously very pleased to see him. 

"Hiya Benny." offered  Ray.  He looked  pale and his knuckles showed white as  his hands clutched the bedcover.  Other than that though Fraser could see nothing obviously wrong with his friend. 

"Ma, I gotta talk to Frasier.  You should get something to eat -  please?" 

Mrs Vecchio rose and patted her son's cheek.  "Later, caro." she said softly.  She nodded to Benton  and left. 

Fraser's stomach twisted as he waited for Ray to speak but Ray leaned heavily into his pillow, a sudden fatigue overtaking him.  He seemed lost in thought and his eyes slowly began to close.  Something was  wrong. 

"Ray!  Ray speak to me.." Benton leaned over and  touched Ray's hand.  He felt for his pulse.  It seemed to be weakening steadily. 

The door opened behind him and Fraser jumped back startled.  The name badge read "Dr Mallard", rather short and bouncy with close cropped sandy hair.  She had entered the room with a "bedside smile" but this  rapidly disappeared as she assessed her patient's condition. 

Fraser  was shooed out of the room, still none the wiser as to Ray's condition or the reason behind it.  A crash team appeared out of nowhere and Ben retreated down the corridor to the visitor's lounge.  He found Ray's mother sitting on her own looking forlornly at a cold cup of coffee. 

"Mrs Vecchio" 

"Fraser.  Sit.  Tell me how's my Raymond?"  She patted the seat beside her and Ben did as he was told. 

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything more about Ray's condition.  Have you..?  Do you..?" He was unable to continue, dreading the reply. 

Mrs Vecchio took a long draught of her coffee and grimaced. 

"All I know is that my son injured himself with a poisoned syringe.  But....I'm sure *your* Inspector has something to do with it.  He was at her apartment when it happened.  Raymond was letting her stay at our house.  He said she needed to be safe.... he didn't explain why."   
  

Ray's nurse approached Mrs Vecchio alarming  them both. 

"Sorry" she apologised.  "I thought you would like to know that your son's condition has stabilised.  If you'd like to follow me, Dr Mallard would like to discuss his prognosis with you somewhere more private." 

"Benton, please come with me."  Ray's mother held out her hand to Ben who took it gratefully.   
  

However it turned out that Dr Mallard was still unable to predict the toxicity of the poison in Ray's system since the lab had as yet been unable to identify the toxin involved.  However Ray had regained consciousness and seemed much brighter.  The doctor was happy to let his mother continue her vigil at his bedside.  It was possible that the acute episode he had just sustained would be the only major effect.  Dr Mallard tended towards an optimism which Fraser at least did not fully share.   
  

"Constable Fraser!" Benton turned quickly, he recognised Constable Turnbull's voice. 

"Uh good, I found you." As ever Turnbull was master of the obvious. 

"It's Inspector Thatcher.  She's been arrested.  You've got to get back to the Consulate, there's an Association of Canadian Rodential Exterminators delegation from Ottowa due at 5.30..." 

"?!Arrested?!" 

"Yes, for murder I think." 

"You think??" 

Fraser closed his eyes, this was *not* happening. 

"You had better get back to the Consulate  then Constable." 

"Me?!" Turnbull considered.  "Hmm well, yes of course, I'd be glad to assist in any way.   Thank you kindly Constable Fraser."  With that he turned on his smartly polished heels and marched away. 

"Benton you had better find out about your Inspector.  I know how much she means to you and I believe she cares for you too.  Here..." Mrs Vecchio fumbled in her capacious purse and handed over Ray's mobile.  "I'll ring you on this if there's any news." 

"Thank you Mrs Vecchio.  I'm sure it's some kind of misunderstanding.  I'll be back as soon as I can.  Please tell Ray I...Please tell Ray I need..."   
"Understood" said Ray's mother.   
  

Fraser assumed correctly that Meg was being held at the 27th  precinct.  Unfortunately Lieutenant Welsh was out of his office having a heart to heart with his Commander and he had left orders that no-one, and that *meant no-one*, would be allowed to see her.  So Benton sat himself in his usual seat by Ray's desk, fighting a compulsive impulse to tidy it, checking every so often that Ray's mobile was still working and trying to will his life back on track.   
  

"Hello Constable Fraser."  Dr Pearson's appearance  was unexpected. 

"I'm sorry about Detective Vecchio.." she stopped abruptly at Fraser's horrified reaction.  *Not* the best choice of words from a Coroner. 

"No, not that.  He's OK as far as I know.  I'm here to see Lieutenant Welsh about the Gonsalez case." 

For once Benton couldn't help interrupting.  "Raul Gonsalez.  Possible suicide - or murder?" 

Dr Pearson's eyes widened.  "Yes, that's right.   But it was neither.  I performed the autopsy myself and in my opinion his  death  was purely accidental.  People can be so  careless with guns." 

"Yes." Fraser agreed automatically, thinking of Meg.  She would be...relieved?  He frowned, had she been held for Raul's murder then? 

Lieutenant Welsh interrupted just then, beckoning Dr Pearson to his office.  He was obviously  in a foul humour and Ben took the hint to stay where he was. 

Some minutes later the doctor exited Welsh's office, nodded briskly to Benton and left rapidly.  The Lieutenant stood by the entrance of his office watching her  go.  Soon however his eyes lit on the Mountie still sitting patiently by Vecchio's desk. 

"Constable, if I could have a word.."  He nodded Fraser into his office. 

Fraser stood to attention in front of the Lieutenant, somewhat ill at ease. 

"Take a seat Constable.  There are some things I think we need to discuss, your Inspector Thatcher being one of them."  Welsh reached into his desk drawer, pulled out the bundle of  letters, still in Ray's evidence bag, and handed them over. 

Ben studied the letters in silence.  After the initial shock he began to analyse paper, ink handwriting, content, and of course smell and taste, as thoroughly as he would for any "normal" criminal investigation.  Not that many of the cases he seemed to get involved in would be classified as such. 

"I should tell you Inspector Thatcher was most reluctant to share this information with you Constable.  However I managed to persuade her that your *special skills* could be of some value in the investigation." The Lieutenant leaned forward, lowering his voice. 

"I'm sure  you will appreciate how difficult this has been for her in her present condition.  Uh, you know...?"   
  

"I was aware that she has been under a considerable amount of stress recently." said Fraser not entirely sure what was being said. 

Welsh coughed awkwardly, leaned forward and continued almost in a whisper - 

"You mean you didn't know that the Inspector is how shall I put it..enceinte?" 

<Ancient?! For a moment Fraser had difficulty processing the word.  Then it struck him. 

"She's p..pregnant!?" 

"Shh" shushed the Lieutenant looking round nervously, as if Meg might overhear. 

"I shouldn't have told you, but yes, yes she's pregnant.  Apparently her gynaecologist is slightly concerned about her blood pressure and..." Welsh trailed off, aware he was gossiping, aware also that Fraser looked as if he had just been sucker punched by the Incredible Hulk. 

Welsh drew back.  "You won't tell her I told you?" 

Fraser shook his head.  That was the last thing he would be able to discuss with Meg. 

"Do you want to see her?" 

"Does she want to see me?" 

Welsh nodded.  "Yes.  You're  to meet her in her office at 3.00 p.m. "on the dot".  Good luck Constable." 

"Thank you sir." 

It was quarter to 3.  Fraser exited the building at speed.   
  

Fraser made record time.  It was 3 minutes to the hour 

"Ah Constable Turnbull.  I have a meeting with Inspector Thatcher.  She's expecting me.  Do you know if she's in her office?" 

"I'm sorry no.  I am unsure as to the Inspector's location at this present time.  Would you care to wait?" 

Ten past  3 came and went.  Turnbull was driving Fraser slowly insane and *where* was Meg? 

The door opened.  Fraser half rose from his seat.  At last! 

It was Ray. 

"Hiya Benny!  Welsh told me I could find you here.  How's the Inspector?"  Ray looked remarkably cheerful for someone just back from the dead. 

"Oh it's you Ray." was all Fraser could manage.  His disappointment showed clearly in his face.  He pulled Ray's phone from his pocket and handed it back. 

"*I'm glad to see you're alive Ray*" said Ray in a hurt tone taking his mobile. 

"Sorry Ray.  I don't mean...Inspector Thatcher said she would meet me at 3.00 p.m. and it's.." he checked his father's watch "12 minutes past now.  I *am* happy to see you're feeling better."  Fraser shot Ray a quick apologetic smile. 

"Well gee Benny.  She's not *that* late." 

"Actually" interrupted Constable Turnbull who had been eavesdropping.  "Inspector Thatcher is exceedingly particular about her timekeeping." 

"He's right Ray."  Fraser glanced ceilingwards and sighed.  "For once" he added sotto voce. 

A highly unpleasant scenario began to play in Ray's mind: 

"Er Benny,  I'm sorry but well, you know about the stalker..do ya think he's got hold of her?" 

"Stalker?" queried Turnbull.  He shut up quickly.  Constable Fraser had that *look* on his  face.   
  

Half an hour earlier: 

Meg started up the Consulate stairs.  Her steps were leaden.  She was not looking forward to her forthcoming interview with Fraser.  How could she look him in the face.  He would have read all the stalker's letters, all the minutiae of her life exposed, all the sick rambling fantasies.  She shuddered. 

"Hello Meg." said a familiar voice behind her. 

She jumped.  <This was no good.  She was way too nervy  She turned slowly trying to show she was in control. 

"Why Henri, I didn't  realise you were coming to Chicago."  She tried to keep her tone polite and distant. 

A self-satisfied smile played across the porcine features of RCMP Counsel Henri Cloutier.  He stretched out his hand and caught her arm. 

Meg tried to shake him off, rather surprised at his action, but he held her arm tighter and began to draw  her down the stairs. 

"Oh I think you're coming with me, my dear.  After all you wouldn't want something to happen to Constable Fraser would you?  Hypothetically speaking of course."  Cloutier was at his most unctuous. 

A horrible realisation dawned.  Henri Cloutier was her stalker!  Meg's heart thudded painfully in her chest.  Had Cloutier kidnapped Ben or worse?  She realised his pride had been wounded during the Eggman case but she had thought she had successfully *deflected* his attentions \- with Benton's help of course.  The way he had tried to lie for her was a particularly fond memory, and he did make a good omelette, if slightly burnt. 

Against her better judgement, but fearing for Ben's safety, she allowed herself to be guided into Cloutier's car. 

They drove for 20 minutes in complete silence until finally Meg could stand it no longer. 

"What have you done to Constable Fraser?" 

"Why nothing.  I presume your precious *Constable* is still waiting for you at the Consulate.  I'm sure he was quite punctual.  3.00 p.m. *on the dot* wasn't it?" 

He had bugged her!  Just how much of her life had he eavesdropped on - her conversation with Ray? with Lieutenant Welsh? 

"I hear congratulations are in order.  I presume the late Dr Gonsalez was the father?" 

Meg flinched, but refused to answer.  She was as furious as she'd ever been.  How *dare* this oily creep invade her life again!  Her eyes narrowed as she began to plot her revenge. 

The car ground to a halt in front of The Whinging Pomme, a new French-Australian vegetarian restaurant.  Incredibly Cloutier appeared to be taking her to dinner. 

"This will make up for our *interrupted* meal, my dear.  I'm sure you'll enjoy the food and of course, the company.  Do try the Rotisserie de Roo, it's delicious...Of course I'm sure you'd be extremely disappointed in Fricassie de Fraser?" 

Point taken Meg accompanied Cloutier to the table. 

The meal continued in a leisurely fashion.  Cloutier took great pleasure in tormenting his "hapless" victim, gusting puffs of his foul smelling cigar in her direction. 

Meg could stand it no longer.  She pushed her chair back and half rose from her seat. 

"And just where do you think you're going?"   
"I have to go to the Powder Room.  I assume you'll allow me that courtesy?" 

Cloutier gave a smug smile.  He felt sure he had her just where he wanted.  As long as she thought Fraser was in danger she wasn't going to do anything *stupid*. 

"Of course my dear.  Do hurry back.  I do so enjoy *your* company." 

Meg  hurried to the Rest Room, still trying to figure a way round her predicament. 

"Ya know, that guy Les really bugs the heck outta me!  Whaddya think - this blue polish go with my uniform?"  Two of the waitresses had apparently decided to make use of the public facilities. 

<Bugs! - was she still being bugged by Cloutier?  Yeck, scratch that thought..still.  It must be on or in something she wore all the time.  But what? 

"Hey Jeannie ya got the time on ya?" 

"Sorry Nesta, no can do.  Hey lady you got the time on ya?"  The blonder of the two turned to  Meg. 

"Er yes, it's 4.21." she said slowly, realising that her watch was the most likely candidate for the device.  She quickly leaned over a sink  and turned on both taps to full.  Well it seemed to work in the movies. 

"Thanks lady" said Jeannie looking curiously at her. 

Meg took off her watch and held it out, hand closed over the dial, hopefully muffling sound even more. 

"Listen, I'd like to play a practical joke on my friend.  I'll give you this watch if you'll loan me your uniform.  Cloutier had already taken her purse from her. 

Jeannie and Nesta exchanged glances.  Jeannie shrugged. 

"Sure, this is my last day in this joint anyways.  Keep your watch though.  You got a really neat suit there." 

<OK.  Cloutier might get suspicious quickly if the waitresses continued to chat about her behind her back 

"Here take my tray" said Nesta. 

"Thank you kindly" said Meg struggling somewhat into Jeannie's well contoured uniform.  The watch went "in a safe place". 

Meg hurried past Cloutier who was exchanging trenchant views on the quality of the wine with one of the  waiters.  He ignored her completely. 

She went right to the Manager's Office and strode in.  Surprisingly it was empty, but there was a phone.  She dialled the Consulate quickly, hoping that Turnbull wouldn't let her down this time. 

"Deputy Liaison Officer" 

<Ben!  It was Ben!  That lying conniving swine!!   
With help on the way, Meg felt entitled to a little revenge, which contrary to popular belief is a dish best served piping hot.  At least in Cloutier's case. 

Marching into to the kitchen she scanned for a suitable dish. 

<Ah, perfect 

"Shark flambe Sir?  Oooops!!  Clumsy me!  Sooo sorey."   
  

Not too much later... 

"Well." 

"Well.." 

Fraser took Meg's hands in his.  This time she held on in a comfortingly tight grip. 

"Au revoir Ben." said Meg smiling up at him.  "I'll be back in about three months.  I'm taking an extended leave of absence till Cloutier's trial.  I'm going to stay with my sister Mary.  I need some time to myself - to come to terms with things.  A baby's going to mean big changes in my life.  But I'll be back.  If you can wait that long I think you and I, well..you know...could try..?" she ended hopefully. 

Ben raised her hands to his lips and kissed each one softly. 

"I can wait."   
  

THE END   
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
  


End file.
